The Adventures of Au Yang: The Start
by AuYangStudios
Summary: Welcome to a world exactly the same with us, except there are other dimensions as well, they get dragged in. Includes Baccano! and Hai-Furi. It all revolves around a single person, Yang. What will he do in this situation? This kinda sucks at first BTW.
1. The Adventures of Au Yang: Chapter 1

Author's Notes

First things first, I do not own any characters, phrases or anything else. This is just a fan fiction for entertainment. Next, it's about the story. Even though this story starts in the 30s, the real thing starts back in the 1750s. It's just to long to write, and there's really no anime intrusion except the sometimes Baccano intrusion. Finally, the story would only be written from the 30s onward.

**The Adventures of Au Yang Chapter 1**

April 30, 1937: San Francisco: Yang

In the closing years of the 'mafia' years, there is still quite a boom from it. Yang and his trusty teammate Leng Wu were boarding a train that will most probably go down in history.

As they boarded, Leng asked if they had tickets.

"Well, of course I would get tickets Leng, why won't I?"

"That is the first time I heard you say more than 5 words at a time, Yang", Leng replied surprised.

"..."

"Ok, ok I get it, let's just board now."

Of course, Yang and Leng being them, they hid each a gun, Yang used a Thompson M1921 and Leng used an Ithaca 37, a very new shotgun. As they entered their train car, they knew that this train and its sister train, on a race from San Francisco to New York was going to be another train of death.

AS everyone gathered on the trains, Leng slipped into the sister train, in which it was called Light Speed and Lightning. They were supposedly prototypes of a new super train that were meant as intercontinental trains that could carry people and cargo. As they boarded the trains, they noticed four specific groups. The people in the train Yang was in wore red and white suits. Onboard Leng's was black and grey.

Both yang and Leng carried a radio in when they entered their rooms, they immediately told the other of the 4 groups. After a bit of strategics on how to stop them, Yang shut the radio and went out into the bar and looked outside as he saw 5 figures he recognized.

"They actually came." As he watched two go on Leng's train and three boarding Yang's. He went to the door and opened it and said,"Welcome to the trains of our dimension, Maiza, Firo, Ennis."

He noticed how each actually dressed up well, Maiza and Firo was wearing a tuxedo, bow ties, and fedoras. Ennis, on the other hand, instead of wearing a dress, wore a suit, and a straw boater, which Yang gave to her as a present.

"This is some fancy train, Yang, how did you get the tickets?"

"I got them by a friend."

"Well I have to admit this is a grand train", Maiza replied.

"Yes I agree", Ennis added.

"Well it's not gonna be so grand when we get to New York, 4 mafia gangs are most probably gonna steal the goods, gold I heard, and they probably won't mind extra corpses." Yang replied mono toned.

"Which is why you asked us right?"

"Yes"

He looked at their possessions, Maiza had a book with a concealed revolver, Firo concealed a knife in a hidden shoe compartment and Ennis, well she hid a pistol the old way, by hiding it in another book, but this was smaller.

He then showed them their rooms, and told them to get ready for lunch soon. He turned to face a red suit, who stepped on his foot and tripped on it.

He yelled angrily,"Hey yellow, watch where you put your stupid foot!"

He then launched himself at Yang, but Yang took out a mini-revolver and shot the man, thankfully, Yang remembered to put on a silencer. He then hid the body in a broom closet and proceeded to the bar for lunch. He met up with the three others, and they ate lunch. Yang ate a simple Chinese lunch, Firo and Ennis ate eggs, bacon and bread. And Maiza, just ate pasta. They felt the train moving and picking up speed. Yang always eating very fast, finished first and said,"I'm going to the front of the train."

"Sure, just come back to our room after, we need a plan to stop the heist and bloodshed", Ennis replied.

As he went to the front of the train, Yang thought he saw something he recognized, but he just nodded it off. As he passed a conductor, he tipped his hat off and gave the conductor some coins. The conductor thanked Yang, and they went off their respective ways. Little did they know, they would eventually see each other many times in the future.

My friend is going to be a character, the conductor whose name will be revealed soon. Next chapter is coming in a week. Thanks for the support.


	2. The Adventures of Au Yang: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

April 28, 1937: Santa Barbara: Leng

So this is the first stop of the train line. Its nice but it's kind of small. There's also a Spanish 'touch' to the buildings. A voice then interrupted him.

"Oi, Leng, where were we supposed to meet up with the others?"

It was of course the voices of the two 'funny' thieves, Miria Harvent and Isaac Dian.

"I'm pretty sure Yang said to go to a restaurant."

Looking up, he saw where the restaurant was, this place was so tiny, he didn't even call this a town, more like a suburb of a town. Unfortunately, it was the biggest place for miles around, so he didn't bother at all to argue what it was.

As we headed down the only road big enough for cars in Santa Barbara, I swore I saw something that resembled one of Yang's creations for 'dimension-travelling', but that was in the 1800s and also in Tokyo, so how would one of them end up here? I thought about it but then I heard Maiza's voice to hurry up.

Honestly, even though it was a restaurant, I noticed Yang decided not to eat, but instead talk on how to disable the four groups. Well he wasn't talking, he was drawing a plan, noting his extreme antisocial self, he doesn't talk much at all, earning him the name Robot Yang.

"So, let's go over it again, Miria and Isaac, distract the gangs in the Lightning, while Leng and Maiza attack them. Then Yang, Ennis and I attack the gangs in the Light Speed," Firo replied drawing out his knife by a bit.

After that, we all walked down back to the trains respectively, we split up with Ennis, Yang and Firo, while we went to Lightning. After this stop, it would be a continuous run until New York. Tonight, we would arrive and pass Los Angeles, on the night of April 29, we would pass San Antonio, April 30, we would be at Washington DC, and finally at the morning of April 31, we would see the winner at New York Central Station. So then the fight will probably start in April 30th, as the 29th will be too early, and the 31st is too late, I thought.

An hour later: Los Angeles: Yang

It was probably about two hours since briefing, so by now it was dinner so he headed to the dining car. Ennis and Firo were already there so I took the seat beside them and looked at the menu. There was only Western food, so I ate nothing. I'm already immortal, I don't have to eat, but there was a rare treat I saw in the corner, ice cream. Even though it was invented half a century ago, it was still pretty rare thanks to the Depression.

"I'll have an ice cream please," Yang told the bartender.

"One ice cream up."

The ice cream was slid down like he got any drinks back in the West. He ate it piece by piece, his usual way of eating. After finishing the rare treat, I took out a long case and went to my room. I opened it and smiled, it's still there after all these years. I then closed it and returned it to under his bed, he didn't need it, he sleeps sitting by the wall.

21:00: Phoenix: Maiza

So this really is a super train race, it's only been 2 and a half hours and we're already passing Phoenix.

"So, Maiza, can you explain the plan again, we forgot."

I turned to see the source of the voice, which was Miria and Isaac. Their thefts were legendary, including stealing candy, watches and the doors of a museum, just the doors. Another thing was, they kept changing outfits during robberies, dressing up as baseball players to Santa Claus. They kept forgetting a lot of stuff though, so it's kind of annoying when they ask everything again.

"I might as well just tell you again."

1 hour later: Phoenix: Leng

By now it was lights down, so i decided to walk down the empty hallways of the train, carrying my Ithaca 37. After checking all the bedrooms, I went to the storage rooms, no one here, I checked the contents, they were all still intact. I finally after walking to the end and back, I went to the bar, where the only light left on the train was. Maiza was there, along with Miria and Isaac. Maiza was eating a cake, I think it's a cake. Miria and Isaac started talking about Rail Tracer, who was on the Flying Pussyfoot in 1931, the so-far bloodiest train ever, until this one.


	3. The Adventures of Au Yang: Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="center"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"ustrongChapter 3/strong/u/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: none;"O/spanspan style="text-decoration: none;"kay, so this is not a chapter, but something important. I mean this is a multi-anime fan fiction, so I'm just gonna skip the boring parts of the story that doesn't include any anime, like the date this chapter was supposed to show, April 29, 1937. After this, there will be other skips until the year 2024 of the fan fiction, not IRL. Thanks. Also, I'm very busy so I can only post them at random times, taking up to at most two months./span/span/span/p 


End file.
